The field of the invention generally pertains to skateboard decks and methods of manufacturing skateboard decks. The invention relates more particularly to a corrugated skateboard deck and a method of corrugating the surfaces of skateboard decks in a skateboard deck manufacturing process.
The popularity of skateboarding has grown continuously in recent years, as well as the demand for high-performance skateboards. In part, this has been due to the evolution of skateboarding into an extreme sport involving amazing and dare-devilish techniques and maneuvers. One popular skateboarding maneuver in particular involves sliding on rails and ledges using the bottom surface of a skateboard deck as the sliding surface. However, this and other high-impact skateboarding maneuvers can create extreme levels of stress in skateboard decks. A high degree of torsional rigidity, durability, and performance features is therefore required in skateboard decks to withstand the extreme conditions associated with today""s modern skateboarding styles without sacrificing skateboarding performance.
Various skateboard deck designs and manufacturing methods have been developed to improve the strength, durability, and/or performance of skateboard decks. Some particular developments in skateboard deck design have been angled xe2x80x9cnosexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctailxe2x80x9d ends of skateboard decks, and xe2x80x9cconcave decksxe2x80x9d having upwardly curving side edges. These features are typically pressure-formed in a mold, with a bonding agent functioning to join and set multiple plies of wood in the shape of the mold. However, while these features enable skateboarders to better control their skateboards when performing skateboard tricks and maneuvers, it has little effect on the strength and durability of the skateboard deck.
Additionally, various types of wood plies and bonding agents have been used to improve the strength and durability of skateboard decks. However, measures to strengthen, enhance, and reinforce skateboard decks have typically come at a high cost to skateboard deck weight, which can hurt skateboarding performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skateboard deck having a plurality of elongated corrugations which increase torsional rigidity and enable improved performance of various skateboard techniques and maneuvers.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a simple, efficient, and economic method of corrugating the surfaces of skateboard decks in a skateboard deck manufacturing process, thereby increasing torsional rigidity of the skateboard deck and enabling improved performance of various skateboard maneuvers and techniques.
The present invention is for an improved skateboard deck having a generally planar configuration with a first end, a second end opposite the first end, a first elongated side edge between the first and second ends, a second elongated side edge between the first and second ends and opposite the first elongated side edge, a top surface, and a bottom surface. At least one of the top and bottom surfaces has a plurality of elongated corrugations between the first and second ends. And the plurality of elongated corrugations comprises a plurality of ridges and grooves which extend generally longitudinally between said first and second ends, and each ridge of said plurality of ridges having a single contact point at its apex when viewed in cross-section.
Additionally the present invention is for a method of corrugating skateboard decks in a skateboard deck manufacturing process. In a first preferred embodiment, the method comprises the initial step of placing a high-density corrugated template between a top ply of a first set of wood plies and a bottom ply of the second set of wood plies. Each of the first and second sets of wood plies is prepared with a bonding agent in-between the wood plies. Next, a pressure is applied on the first and second sets of wood plies while the bonding agent sets. This is followed by the steps of releasing the pressure, and removing the high-density corrugated template. Similarly, in a second preferred embodiment, a high-density corrugated template is placed on an outer ply of a set of wood plies which is prepared with a bonding agent in-between the wood plies. A pressure is then applied on the high-density corrugated template and the set of wood plies while the bonding agent sets. Finally, the pressure is released and the high-density corrugated template is removed.